A Christmas Carol (2014 film)
A Christmas Carol is a 2014 live-action Christmas film based on Charles Dickens' story of the same name. It tells us the iconicism of the tale of the redemption of Ebenezer Scrooge by the three spirits. Directed by Wes Anderson. Music by Hans Zimmer. Distributed by Columbia Pictures. Produced by Indian Paintbrush and Red Granite Pictures. Cast *Russell Crowe as Ebenezer Scrooge: The Christmas Hater. He says Bah Humbug at the beginning, and he turns out nice in the end. **Liam Falconer as Baby Scrooge **Ryan Falconer as Toddler Scrooge **Max Charles as Young Scrooge: Alone in school. **Joseph Mazzello as Teenage Scrooge: Brought to Belle. **Guy Pearce as Boy Scrooge: One of Fezziwig's persons. **Alan Rickman as Adult Scrooge: He was left by Belle. *Patrick Dempsey as Fred Scrooge: Scrooge's nephew. *Meryl Streep as Sheena Scrooge: Ebenezer's Mother, who is dying of cancer. *Jason Isaacs as Silas Scrooge: Ebenezer's Father, who also had a change of heart. *Scarlett Johansson as Fred's daughter: The nephew's unnamed daughter, who is a guest at his party. *Daniel Radcliffe as Bob Cratchit: Scrooge's clerk. *Daniel Huttlestone as Tiny Tim Cratchit: Bob Cratchit's son. *Idris Elba as Mr. Topper: One of Fred's guests. *Antonio Banderas as Dick Wilkins: Attached to Scrooge. *Helena Bonham Carter as Mrs. Fezziwig: Mr. Fezziwig's wife. *Warwick Davis as Mr. Albert Fezziwig: Mrs. Fezziwig's husband. *Mila Kunis as Amber Fezziwig: One of the three daughters in Fezziwig's family. *Rachel Weisz as Sapphire Fezziwig: One of the three daughters in Fezziwig's family. *Idina Menzel as Emerald Fezziwig: One of the three daughters in Fezziwig's family. *James Franco as Rubius "The Ruby" Fezziwig: The only son of Mr. and Mrs. Fezziwig. *Johnny Depp as Diamond Fezziwig: A cross-dresser and a grandson of the Fezziwigs. *Saorise Ronan as Belle: The one who left Scrooge before marriage. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Belle's Husband: He saw Ebenezer Scrooge alone. *Samantha Barks as Fan Scrooge: Gave birth to Fred before dying. *Maggie Smith as Mrs. Dilber: Stole Ebenezer's items after his death. *Rosie Huntington-Whitely as Mrs. Cratchit: Thinks Scrooge is stingy odious, mean, wicked, and badly dressed. *Jackie Chan as Old Joe: The Asian auctioneer. *Hugh Jackman as one of the two portly gentlemen: Gives Scrooge details of poor Ethiopians in Africa that were suffering at Christmas. *Jack Black as one of the two portly gentlemen: Give Scrooge details of how Ethiopia was suffering at the festive season. *Benedict Cumberbatch as the priest: Seen in the beginning of the film. *Elizabeth Banks as Caroline: The wife of one of Scrooge's debtors. *Ralph Fiennes as the debtor: Says to Caroline that Scrooge is past relenting. *Andrew Garfield as one of Fred's guests: He guesses that Ebenezer Scrooge lives in London. *Mark Wahlberg as one of Fred's guests: He guesses that Ebenezer Scrooge is an animal. *Shia LaBeouf as one of Fred's guests: Happiest guest of them all. *Megan Fox as Fred's Wife: She has no patience with Ebenezer Scrooge. *Bradley Cooper as one of Fred's guests: Saddest of the bunch. *Chris Pratt as one of Fred's guests: Brings the food over. *Hank Azaria as one of Fred's guests: Food critic. *Danny Trejo as one of Fred's guests: Cuts the Christmas Cake. *Zoe Saldana as one of Fred's guests: She knows the animal is Ebenezer Scrooge. *Hiroyuki Sanada as one of Fred's guests: A Kabuki actor-turned-kimono maker that joins Fred's party. *Vin Diesel as one of Fred's guests: Seen playing Blind Man's Bluff. *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnston as one of Fred's guests: Seen playing Similies. *Helen Mirren as the charlady: Seen taking Scrooge's items from him after his demise. *Hugo Weaving as the undertaker: After Scrooge's death, he was seen stealing his stuff from him... *Jude Law as one of Fred's guests *Jesse Eisenberg as one of Fred's guests *Jamie Foxx as one of Fred's guests *Tilda Swinton as one of Fred's guests *Aaron Paul as one of Fred's guests *Dominic Cooper as one of Fred's guests *Anne Hathaway as one of Fred's guests *Ty Burrell as one of Fred's guests *Joaquin Phoenix as one of Fred's guests *Toby Maguire as one of Fred's guests * Selena Gomez as one of Fred's guests *Bryan Cranston as one of Fred's guests *Li Bingbing as one of Fred's guests *Joel Edgerton as one of Fred's guests *Ken Watanabe as the blind man with his dog: Afraid of Scrooge. *John Lithgow as lighthouse keeper: Seen singing Christmas songs inside the lighthouse alongside his pal. *Quevenzhané Wallis as the Cratchit daughter, Alice * Ty Simpkins as the Cratchit son, Peter * Rosamund Pike as Martha Cratchit * Willow Smith as the second Cratchit daughter, Belinda *Mike Myers as one of Fred's guests *Gerard Butler as the Miner: Seems to know the Present Spirit. * Asa Butterfield as the boy who brings in the turkey: Told by Scrooge to do so. *Theo Stevenston as Ignorance *Eleanor Worthington Cox as Want * Jim Broadbent as Santa Claus * Peter Dinklage as an Elf * Leonardo DiCaprio as Homeless Man: In the beginning of the film, Ebenezer does not give his money to the homeless man, but, near the end, Ebenezer Scrooge gives his money to the poor man. *Ben Kingsley as one of the men who said Ebenezer is dead. *Morgan Freeman as one of the men who said that Ebenezer is dead. *Anthony Hopkins as one of the men who said that Ebenezer is dead. *Sylvester Stallone as one of the shopkeepers: He owns the grocers. *Mariah Carey, Ramin Karimloo, Celine Dion, Peabo Bryson, Sheena Easton, Jeffery Osborne, Jennifer Rush, and Hadley Fraser as Carol-singers: Seen in the beginning ot the film. *Christopher Plummer as Charles Dickens: Narrates the story. *Ian McKellen as the Ghost of Jacob Marley: The one who told Scrooge that he will be haunted by "spirits three". *Halle Berry as the Ghost of Christmas Past: Egyptian-looking spirit that takes Ebenezer into his past. *Robert Coltraine as the Ghost of Christmas Present: Nordic-looking spirit that takes Scrooge into the present day. *Bruce Willis as the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: Greek-looking spirit that never spoke and took Ebenezer Scrooge into the future. Locations *London, England, United Kingdom Songs (in non-chronological order) *"O Holy Night"- Sung throughout most scenes in the film, including the Miners (and Gerard Butler's character), who know the Ghost of Christmas Present well. *"Silent Night"- Sung by a boy before Scrooge (Crowe) frightens him. *"Hark the Herald Angels Sing/Glory to the Newborn King"- Sung by Michael Bolton and Conchita Wurst during the opening credits. *"God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen"- Sung quietly by Russell Crowe's character, Ebenezer Scrooge, as he walks to his house. *"Joy to the World"- Sung by Hugh Jackman and Jack Black's characters as they walk to Scrooge's workplace. *"It's Christmas All Over The World"- Sung during the end credits by Tina Turner, Bonnie Tyler, and T'Pau's Carol Decker. *"Where Are You, Christmas?"- Sung by Dion, Carey, Karimloo, Bryson, Osborne, Rush, Fraser, and Easton's characters, the carol-singers. *"Deck the Halls"- Sung by the Cratchit family. *"The Wasailing Song"- Sung by schoolchildren when Scrooge revisits the past. *"O Christmas Tree"- Sung by Idina Menzel and Emmy Rossum during the end credits. *"The First Day of Christmas"- Sung by Fan Scrooge when she comes to Ebenezer Scrooge. *"The First Noel"- When Alan Rickman's character Adult Scrooge is left behind by Soarise Ronan's character Belle, he sings this quietly. *"All I Want For Christmas"- Sung by Kristen Chenoweth during the end credits. *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"- Sung by Fred's guests. *"Away in a Manger"- Sung by Tiny Tim (Daniel Huttlestone). *"Jingle Bells"- Played on Fred's piano. *"Do They Know It's Christmas?"- Sung by all the cast before the end credits. *"I'll Be Home For Christmas"- Sung by Guy Pearce's Boy Scrooge character briefly. *"O Come Ye Faithful"- Sung in Latin by Max Charles' Young Scrooge character. *"Merry Christmas Everyone"- Sung by shopkeepers. *"Merry Christmas (Everybody's Havin' Fun)"- Sung by Beyonce and Steve Tyler during the opening credits. *"Walking in the Air"- Sung at Marley's funeral. *"I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day"- Sung by American foreigners inside a ship. *"Silver Bells"- Sung by an Opera Soprano (Andrea Bocelli in a cameo role) the day before Marley's death. *"Good King Wencelas' Last Noel"- Played by a church organ while Hugh Jackman and Russell Crowe's characters (the portly gentleman and Scrooge respectively) meet again. *"The Power of Love (Frankie Goes to Hollywood)"- Sung by Anastacia during the end credits. Guitar by Brian May. *"New York Fairytale/And The Bells Go Ringing Out At Christmastime"- Sung by Belle's husband. *"God Bless Us Everyone"- Mixture of all versions, sung by Alfie Boe and chorus. Sung during the end credits. *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas"- Sung by schoolchildren when Scrooge revisits the past. *"White Christmas"- Sung by the Lighthouse Keeper. *"Last Christmas"- Sung by Ebenezer Scrooge when he turned good. *"Step Into Christmas"- Heard inside and outside Fezziwig's building. Modern-Day Objects added in To match with the mix of Victorian era and Modern-Day objects, much like in Jesus Christ Superstar, there are modern-day objects in the Victorian Era as intentional anachronisms. *Scrooge drinking a water bottle *Postcards from Liverpool *Modern-Day mirror inside Scrooge's bedroom *Jacob Marley wears a golfing shirt, in reference to Lew Heyward of Scrooged fame. *Boys in Scrooge's school are playing basketball. *Racing car toys in Scrooge's school. *Miners wearing builder's hats. *Modern-day hearse driven by a man. *Gun wielded by the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come instead of pointing his finger. *Coffee drunk by Scrooge. *Girls in Scrooge's school are playing volleyball. *A Christmas Tree with lightbulbs in Fezziwig's. *Columbia Pictures logo jingle when the Ghost of Christmas Past appears. *Fred's guests are wearing Holiday costumes unrelated to Christmas: **Fred's wife is wearing a Valentine's Day dress. **Hiroyuki Sanada's character is wearing a Tanabata kimono. **Shia LeBeouf's character is wearing an Easter Bunny costume. **Bradley Cooper's character is drinking Oktoberfest beer. **Bryan Cranston's character is wearing a Halloween costume. **Anne Hathaway's character is wearing a Thanksgiving Pilgrim costume. **Fred gets splattered by La Tomatina tomatoes thrown by his guests. **Fred has a pet Running Bull. **Ty Burrell's character is wearing a Guy Fwakes's Day costume. **Vin Diesel's character is wearing a St. Patrick's hat. **Li Bingbing's character is wearing a Chinese New Year dress. **Danny Trejo's character is flying a Children's Day koinobori kite. **Fred's daughter has a Wedding dress for her Birthday. **Joaquin Phoenix's character is dressed in a Diwali suit. **Fred's tree outside is grown on Arbor Day. **Dwayne "The Rock" Johnston's character has Memorial Day clothing. **Fred does the Ice Bucket Challenge?! **Mr. Topper (Idris Elba) always pulls pranks like in April Fool's Day. **Jesse Eisenberg's character is wearing an Independence Day Uncle Sam costume. **Fred has a collection of Hinamatsuri dolls, Setsubun beans, and Bon/Obon Festival lights. **Fred's wife has an Anant Chaturdashi Ganesha doll. **Fred's daughter has a Paryushan doll to play with. ** Selena Gomez's character has Groundhog Day-based clothing. ** Hanami Flowers in Fred's garden. ** One of Fred's guests is a Rio Carnival dancer to entertain him. ** A Mardi Gras mask that Fred keeps. ** One of Fred's guests is dressed as a New Year's fan, referencing the fireworks scene near the end of the movie. ** To let his guests eat his food, Fred uses a Passover hot plate. ** Joel Edgerton's Holi-loving character blows multi-colored dust over Fred's guests. ** Fred has a Basant kite. ** Many of the guests refuse to eat his dinner, Ramadan-style. ** Many of the guests are wearing Eid-al-Fitr and Eid-al-Adha suits and dresses. ** Mr. Topper has a Nebuta Matsuri lantern. ** For his giant fireplace, Fred burns a ninot effigy of Las Fallas fame- a black-clothed Santa. ** One of Fred's guests comes from Siena and is obsessed with Il Palio. ** Like in the Binche Carnival, Fred is throwing an orange to his wife. ** Most of the guests are Venice-dwellers. *Shane Black, who loves Christmas, makes a cameo when Scrooge realized his error of ways. *When the Ghost of Christmas Present appeared, Bollywood music boomed in and out from the room and Bollywood actors and actresses in their dresses and suits appeared as the over 1800 brothers and sisters of the spirit. A radio was there too. *Big Ben in the background. *Television in Scrooge's room. *Gold coins in Scrooge's purse. *There are modern-day stores in the Victorian Era?! Addidas? Ikea? McDonalds? *There is a big stadium where Scrooge divorced Belle before marriage. *Markets are selling franchises of stuff. *BT Tower shows up in one scene. *iPhone that Scrooge has. *Plastic cups and everything else in Fred's house. *Fred's guests are in a UK Gladiators-themed food fight. *Plane appears in the sky. *Shard and Gherkin skyscrapers appear briefly. *When Ebenezer sees his own dead self, he sees his old television being turned on by the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come to let him see Caroline and her husband. *Rock and heavy metal musicians appear in Fezziwig's party, singing "Heavy Metal Christmas"! They are portrayed by Eizo Sakamoto, Tarja Turernen, Evanescence, Marco Hietala, and members of Dragonforce, Dragonland, and Dragonfly! Guitar by Brian May! *When the Ghost of Christmas Past shows Scrooge his school in Glasgow (now the Scotland Street School Museum in Glasgow), there are iPads and radios and televisions, etc. *Cinema in Scrooge's area. *Scrooge's tooth floss and toothbrush and toothpaste. * Magazines? Check... Other Trivia *"Krampus" is mentioned, replacing the "Satan" in "God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen". *The Yule Lads appear on TV while Scrooge is watching Anachronism Channel. *Mention of "Not even a mouse" comes from the Night Before Christmas poem. *The Nutcracker Prince becomes an opera at the time of Jacob Marley's death. *When Big Ben Chimes, Ebenezer wakes from his sleep. Foreign Titles *Japan- クリスマスキャロル：スクルージの幽霊 (Kurisumasukyaroru: Sukurūji no yūrei) *Greece- Χριστουγεννιάτικη Ιστορία: Τα φαντάσματα του Σκρουτζ (Christougenniátiki̱ Istoría:̱ Ta fantásmata tou Skroutz) *Iceland- Drauga Skröggur *Finland- Joululaulu *Indonesia- Natal yang kidung: di Hantu Scrooge yang *Spain- Un cuento de Navidad: Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Hungary- Karácsonyi ének: Az szellemek a Scrooge *South Africa- Umuntu uKhisimusi uCarol: I izipoki ka Scrooge (Zulu); Kersfees lied: Die Spoke van Scrooge (Afrikaans) *France- Un chant de Noël: Les fantômes de Scrooge *Ireland- Tá carúl Nollag: An thaibhsí de Scrooge *Portugal- Um Conto de Natal: Os Fantasmas de Scrooge *Israel- מזמור חג מולד: רוחות הרפאים של סקרוג *Arab World- عيد الميلاد كارول: أشباح من البخيل (eid almilad karwl : 'ashbah albakhyl) *South Korea- 크리스마스 캐롤 : 스크루지의 유령 (keuliseumaseu kaelol : seukeulujiui yulyeong) *Serbia- Божићна песма: Тхе Гхостс оф Сцрооге (Božićna pesma: The Ghosts of Scrooge) *Italy- Canto di Natale: I fantasmi di Scrooge *Turkey- Bir Noel şarkısı: Scrooge Hayalet *New Zealand- Te Kirihimete e hivá: Ko nga kēhua o Scrooge (Maori) *Romania- Colindul: fantomele Scrooge *India- एक क्रिसमस कैरोल: स्क्रूज का भूत (Hindi); একটি ক্রিসমাস কার্ল: কৃপণ মধ্যে ভুত (Bengali); અ ક્રિસમસ કેરોલ: સ્ક્રૂજ ઓફ ભૂત (Gujarati); ಎ ಕ್ರಿಸ್ಮಸ್ ಕರೋಲ್: ಸ್ಕ್ರೂಜ್ ಘೋಸ್ಟ್ಸ್ (Kannada); ഒരു ക്രിസ്തുമസ് ഗാനമായിരുന്നു: പ്രവാസികളുടെ ഓഫ് ഗോസ്റ്റ്സ് (Malayalam); ఎ క్రిస్మస్ కెరోల్: స్కూర్జ్ యొక్క గోస్ట్స్ (Telugu); ख्रिसमस कॅरल: हलकट वृत्तीचा कृपण मनुष्य च्या भुते (Marathi); ਕ੍ਰਿਸਮਸ ਕੈਰਲ (Punjabi); अ च्रिस्त्मस चारोल्: थे घोस्त्स ओफ़् एबेनेशेर् (Sanskrit) *Sri Lanka- නත්තල් කැරොල්: එෙබන්සර් අවතාර (natatala kaæraeāla: eebanasara avataāra) *Nepal- एक क्रिसमस क्यारोल: एक दुःखी बैंकर को एडवेंचर्स *Brazil- Um Conto de Natal: Os Fantasmas de Scrooge * Argentina- Los fantasmas de Scrooge en el Navidad * Mexico- Un cuento de Navidad *Malaysia- Satu Krismas karol: ini Hantu daripada Scrooge *Poland- Kolęda: Duchy Scrooge *Germany- Ein weihnachtslied: Die Seelen von Scrooge *Sweden- Julsång: De Spökar av Scrooge *Norway- Julesang: De Spøkelser fra Scrooge *Denmark- Julesang: spøgelser Scrooge *Czech Republic- Vánoční koleda: Duchové Scrooge *China- 圣诞颂歌：守财奴的幽灵 (Shèngdàn sònggē: Shǒucáinú de yōulíng) *Thailand- คริสต์มาส: ผีของสครูจ *Kazakhstan- Рождество Кэрол: Скрудждың призраки *Russia- Коляда: Призраки Скруджа (Kolyada: Prizraki Skrudzha) *Netherlands/Holland- Kerstlied: De Spoken van Scrooge *Lithuania- Kalėdų giesmė: iš Scrooge vaiduokliai *Latvia- Ziemassvētku korālis: Par Scrooge Spoki *Estonia- Jõulud jõululaul: Kummitused kohta Scrooge *Malta- Carol Milied: Il-Ghosts tal Scrooge *Bulgaria- Коледна песен: Призраци на Скрудж *Philippines- Pananapatan: Ang espiritu ng kuripot *Georgia- საშობაო ზღაპარი *Armenia- Սուրբ ծննդյան երգը *Azerbaijan- Ebenezer Scrooge nin Milad *Uzbekistan- Rojdestvo Kerol: Ebenezer Scrooge sarguzashtlari *Tajikistan- Мавлуди Кэрол: The моҷароҳои аз мумсик *Albania- E Krishtlindjeve Karol: aventurat e një koprrac *Haiti- Nwèl Carol: fim nan *Ethiopia- አ ችርስትማስ ቻሮል: ትሄ ግሆስፅ ኦፍ አበነዘር ስችርኡገ (Amharic); ዓ ችርስትማስ ጫሮል: ትሐ ግሖስትስ ኦፍ ዓ ምዘር (Tigrinya) *Switzerland- Nadel Canzun: Spiert an Ebenezer Scrooge *UK, Australia, USA, Canada, Jamaica, Trinidad and Tobago, Nigeria, Ghana, etc.- A Christmas Carol Category:Columbia Films Category:Sequels Category:A Christmas Carol